


it was still worth it

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And she is very soft for Peter, F/M, Fluff, MJ is an artist, MJ thinks Peter is beautiful, Precious Peter Parker, Reference to Peter's new suit from Far From Home set pictures, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter requests MJ to design a very important thing for him, and he ends up getting an eye on her not-so-secret drawings of him.





	it was still worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Please, enjoy.

"Look, I don't know if you're gonna like this, but these are just ideas, we-we can work through them." Michelle said to Peter, somewhat nervous.

It was her precious work, and it meant a lot to her, and while she worked on it she felt the difficulty of not traveling too far away from the original thing, and still managing to create something different, _and good._

For Peter, it was a first to witness MJ acting _so... insecure? Was that the word?_ He could see that she tried to hide it, but this time it was obvious how she really felt, and for some reason, her nervousness was palpable.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure they're great." Peter tried to calm her nerves, and she handed him her work for him to analyze. 

He stared at the sketchbook he had in hands. It wasn't the tiny book she always carried around at school, it was a bigger one, the pages having more space for Michelle to explore. 

"Just, uh, take a look and be honest with me." MJ requested.

Peter hoped that whatever opinion he gave on them, it would be enough to make her feel more relieved. Since she showed up at his door, notebook in hands, Michelle was already nervous about her sketches, and even when they sat on his bedroom’s floor to go over it, her fidgeting didn’t stop. She almost looked like him in that state.

At first, Michelle hadn't been all worries, like when she first got the commission for the job, he could sense her excitement about it. 

It all started with one comment from Peter, during lunch at school, when the trio was sure no one was paying attention to listen to them. "Mr. Stark is going to make me a new suit."

"Man, that's awesome!" Ned was already excited by the news. 

"I hope you don't trash that one too." Michelle disguised her worry for his well-being with a snarky comment.

"Hey," Peter ignored her remark and said, as if he had just came up with an idea. "You could, like, design it. You're good with this art stuff."

"Oh, that would be so cool!" Ned agreed.

She couldn't hold a rising smile from appearing on her face. "Really? You want me to draw your new suit?"

"Sure." Peter confirmed as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'll pay you. Or Mr. Stark will, I don't know."

And since then, Michelle spent a whole week working on the first ideas. Now, showing them to Peter, it was kinda difficult, because an unnecessary too self-conscious voice in her head was commenting on everything that could be wrong with her drawings.

"Wow." Peter exclaimed, and he could swear that for a very brief second he lost his breath as soon as his eyes landed on the first page. "It's, wow, it's incredible!"

He passed the pages, and he saw many sketches in many forms, some black&white in graffiti, some colored with pencils and then watercolors and even colorful pens. Peter couldn't take his eyes off the colored ones. 

He had acted a lot careless when making this proposition to Michelle, completely trusting on her abilities and not worrying too much about it, but at that moment Peter began to realize that it was, in fact, kind of like a big deal. This suit is part of him, _it represents him,_ what he stands and fight for and protects, _it is a big deal,_ and he had made the best decision to trust MJ into creating that for him. 

"Really?" Michelle's relieved and hopeful voice expectantly asked.

He gently ran his fingertips on one detailed sketch of his arms, the details of the lines on the suit enchanted him. "Red and black... I never thought of a red and black suit." Peter commented. "That's so badass!"

Now Michelle laughed. _He liked it, he liked the suit she designed for him._ MJ was going to get to watch Peter swinging around New York in the Spider-Man suit she designed.

He reached the end of the sketches she made for the suit, and Peter was about to turn a page when she stopped him. Her hand resting defensively on his hands.

"What?" He confusedly questioned.

"It's nothing. Give it to me." She tried to get her notebook back, but of course Spider-Man was quicker. _The little shit._

He turned the page, and he didn't see more of super hero sketches, but instead he encountered simply drawings of Peter Parker, and other pages followed the pattern of the boy as the model.

They weren't part of her _people in distress_ collection. They were her _Peter Parker_ collection.

Apparently drawing him as him, calmed her down, almost like a therapy, when she was too anxious about her super important commission. 

There was a drawing of Peter smiling wearing the fluffy blue sweater that was her favorite, Peter lost in thought with his earbuds on, Peter with his face slightly injured but with a cheerful smile, Peter sleeping. A drawing of what she imagined to be Peter brushing his teeth after taking a shower, wet hair, and only a towel hanging on his hips. Michelle had the decency to look embarrassed when he saw that one. 

He was a bit confused. The drawings were very clearly of him, but they showed something that he couldn't see in himself when he looked in the mirror.

"That's crazy. You managed to make me good-looking." Peter bashfully joked.

Michelle didn't get it. It was him, the way he was. She didn't overly romanticized her sketches of Peter. Actually she knew for a fact that he had that incredible Greek-roman statue physique.

For instance, she never fixed his one messy eyebrow. She drew it the way it was, hair pointing to all directions. It was cute.

And maybe that was it. Michelle saw beauty in every little thing of him, even in what was supposed to be his flaws.

"What are you talking about?" She told him. "You're beautiful."

His raised eyebrows and wide eyes showed genuine surprise at her compliment. "Really? This time, he was the one to ask expectantly. 

_"Really."_ Michelle answered with sincerity, but she still couldn't hold her humor. "It's not like I fell in love with your personality. I'm dating you for your pretty face."

Peter laughed, a bit embarrassed, and it was music to her ears.

Then, she did the unimaginable, at least for her, and literally squished his cheeks, _and it felt nice._

It really didn’t hurt to be soft with him, maybe MJ should do it more often, especially if she was going to get that adorable response from him every time. 

Later that day, she made a colored sketch of Peter, capturing the red of his blushing after she showered him with appreciation.

When Spider-Man first showed up in New York with the new red and black suit, Michelle pretended not to check every social media and news outlet for comments on it. She ended up finding pretty cool compliments about it, and decided to screenshot her favorites to send Peter.

Of course, eventually Peter took her for a swing in the suit she designed, and MJ screamed in his ear during the whole time, leaving him dizzy for minutes due to his super enhanced hearing.

It was still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> A short cute thing for New Year. I wish you a very happy New Year, have fun!!
> 
> Please leave me comments before going out to celebrate 2019! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
